Happiness or Your Sadness, on My Tumb
by Ryuuga Athenania
Summary: Sasuke berjalan mendekati makam itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia tak berani melihatnya. Ia masih belum percaya sepenuhnya pada nama yang terukir di atas batu itu. Angst, Hurt/Comfort  Warning: Boys Love big hints, Chara Death, Happy B'day, Sasuke


Rated: T

Words: 844

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: Boys Love big hints, Chara Death

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Happiness for Your Sadness

...on My Tomb

Langit gelap tak berbintang penuh gumpalan. Petir menyambar-nyambar. Sesosok pemuda berjalan menembus hujan. Ia tidak menggunakan payung ataupun jas hujan untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat setangkai bunga matahari yang masih merekah meskipun basah kuyup. Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan, tanpa mempedulikan suasana di sekitarnya yang semakin muram.

'_Teme! Aku tidak mau lewat sini! Ini menyeramkan, tahu!'_

'_Diamlah, dobe! Kau tahu sendiri jalan raya ditutup untuk perbaikan! Berjalanlah lebih cepat! Daerah di sekitar sini tidak ada lampunya.'_

'_Apa? Tidak ada lampunya? Gyaaaaa!'_

_**Wuussh!**_

'_...' Dia hanya menghela napas lelah, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda. Tanpa sang partner tentunya, karena ia sudah lebih dulu berlari ketakutan._

Sosok itu tetap berjalan tenang, seakan tak ada apapun di sekitarnya. Ia kemudian membuka gerbang sebuah kompleks pemakaman. Kondisi gerbang yang sudah berkarat menimbulkan suara menyeramkan yang tak sedikitpun membuat sosok itu gentar.

'_Padahal aku belum sempat berkenalan dengannya. Padahal aku belum mendengar suaranya. Padahal aku belum tahu seperti apa wajahnya...' lirih seorang pemuda dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi karena terlalu shock. Pipinya sembab, pertanda ada air mata yang sempat mengalir di sana._

'_...diamlah, dobe.'_

'_Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, makan malam bersamanya, tertawa dengannya, dan memanggilnya... ibu...' lirihnya lagi dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir._

'_Aku bilang, diam!'_

'_Aku merindukannya, teme! Aku merindukannya bahkan tanpa sempat bertemu dengannya! Aku... aku... aku ingin memiliki Mikoto baa-chan juga...' katanya, kemudian mulai terisak._

'_Naruto...' lirih Sasuke, sebelum merengkuh sosok rapuh itu ke pelukannya._

'_Aku menginginkannya... Aku menyayanginya... Sasuke... Katakan dia juga menyayangiku... Katakan dia menyayangiku... Katakan dia menyayangiku seperti dia menyayangimu...' lirih Naruto sembari mencengkeram lemah kemeja hitam Sasuke._

'_Ya, Naruto. Ia mengatakannya padaku. Ia bahkan menyuruhmu memanggilnya Kaa-san bila bertemu nanti...'_

'_Benarkah? Ia mengatakannya?' Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya._

'_Ya, ia mengatakannya. Ia mengatakan semuanya...' ujar Sasuke, 'Termasuk kenyataan yang diketahuinya tentang penyakitnya dan anaknya... Penyakitnya dan penyakitku...' lanjut Sasuke di dalam hati._

_Naruto mulai tersenyum lemah. Ia kemudian merangkak pelan, dan mulai memeluk nisan di hadapannya. Ia melakukannya sembari berbisik lemah, 'Aku begitu ingin mendengarnya langung darimu, Mikoto kaa-san...'_

_**Deg!**_

_Dan saat itulah, Sasuke merasakan ada yang janggal dengan pemikirannya. _

Sosok itu terus berjalan, namun bahunya mulai gemetaran. Ia semakin terlihat ringkih saat mendekati salah satu nisan yang tertancap membelakanginya.

'_Sasuke, saat aku mati nanti, aku ingin makamku berada satu kompleks dengan makam Mikoto kaa-san. Aku ingin ben__ ̶ "_

"_Diam! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Sekarang cepat naik ke mobil! Hari sudah mulai gelap.'_

_Naruto tersenyum miris._

'_Biar. Bukankah settingnya bagus sekali bila kita menangisi makam yang tersayang di tengah hujan begini?'_

'_Naruto! Aku tahu kau seorang sutradara, tapi bisakah kau berhenti membicarakannya dan pulang denganku sekarang?'_

_Naruto tertawa kecil. Bukan tawa geli seperti yang biasa ditunjukannya, melainkan sebuah tawa yang penuh dengan kehampaan dan keputusasaan._

'_Setiap orang hampir selalu tertarik dengan masa depan. Terma ̶ '_

'_DIAM! Masa depanmu masih panjang! Sekarang masuk ke mobil!'_

_Naruto melangkah ke dalam mobil Sasuke dengan senyum yang masih miris... dan hati yang masih perih._

Sasuke berjalan mendekati makam itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia tak berani melihatnya. Ia masih belum percaya sepenuhnya pada nama yang terukir di atas batu itu. Ia masih berharap hidup akan menjadi seperti sinetron, dan tokoh utamanya hidup kembali. Tapi ia tahu betul itu hal yang mustahil, bahkan untuk menjadi angan-angan.

Saat mendongak, Sasuke terbelalak. Di hadapannya berdiri tegak sebatang pohon. Batangnya memang masih sangat pendek. Daunnya pun sangat muda. Tapi, di dahannya sudah tergantung sebuah tomat merah siap panen.

'_Sasuke, kenapa kau sangat menyukai tomat?'_

'_Enak.'_

'_Lalu?'_

'_Segar. Tidak seperti ramenmu yang memuakkan.'_

'_Huh, sudahlah! Percuma mendebatmu! Tapi biarlah. Suatu saat nanti, aku akan menanam pohon tomat untukmu. Aku akan menanamnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, sehingga hanya dalam satu hari sudah bisa berbuah, ttebayo!' seru Naruto dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya._

'_Tidak masuk akal.'_

'_Biarin!'_

Sasuke tersenyum lemah, kemudian meletakkan bunga matahari yang sudah dibawanya ke depan nisan itu.

Ia memetik buah tomat yang sudah matang itu kemudian melahapnya, sebelum ̶

"Meong..."

Sasuke menoleh. Matanya menangkap sosok seekor anak kucing berbulu kuning dengan guratan oranye. Matanya secerah biru langit dan berkilau bagai batu safir. Kucing itu mengeong pelan, kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke perlahan berjongkok, kemudian meraih kucing itu dan menimangnya. Pandangannya begitu lembut, seakan sosok itu adalah bagian dari jiwanya.

'_Sasuke, aku ingin membelikanmu kucing.' ujar Naruto sembari memandang ke arah jendela._

'_Buat apa? Merepotkan.'_

_Naruto menoleh. Alisnya menaut, 'Kau jadi seperti Shikamaru! Sudahlah, pokoknya nanti kalau aku memberimu kucing kau pasti akan menyukainya dan merawatnya sepenuh hati!'_

'_Buktikan.'_

'Hmph... Kau memang pandai meramal, dobe...' batin Sasuke yang pipinya dijilati oleh kucing itu.

"Naru, aku akan membawamu pulang," ujar Sasuke pelan kepada kucing di gendongannya.

"Naruto, selamat tinggal. Terima kasih atas hadiahnya," bisik Sasuke pada nisan di hadapannya.

"Mikoto kaa-san, lihatlah, Sasuke memberiku hadiah bunga matahari padahal ini hari ulang tahunnya," ujar sesosok pemuda berambut pirang pada sosok wanita di sampingnya.

"Naruto, kau belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun," balas wanita itu.

"Ne, Naru sudah melakukannya untukku. Tapi biarlah. Otanjoubi omedotou, teme," ujar Naruto pada Sasuke yang sudah membuka gerbang pemakaman.

Dan tanpa seorangpun menyadari, langit sudah menjadi biru, sebiru mata pemuda yang perlahan menghilang itu. Yang menghilang dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya.

FIN

Author's note:

I don't make it to say _Sad Birthday, Uchiha Sasuke_.

I make it to say

**Happy Birthday, Uchiha Sasuke**

Calm down, Naruto still alive

At least, in our heart #dhuak

Aslinya bikin fluff, tapi gak sreg

Jadilah fic angst gak nyampe ini~

Hope reviews, minna-san

Regards,

Ryuuga Athenania


End file.
